


Burning Lungs and Singing Skin

by Wonderosh



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Disaster Lesbians, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Underage Drug Use, fuckin lizard tongues, hhhhnn???, just putting that out there!, ok so theyre like- arond 16-17, so i didnt wanna mark underage bcus that sounds weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderosh/pseuds/Wonderosh
Summary: Susie brings weed over to Noelle's house and she tries it for the first time, it was a- nice, experience to say the least.
Relationships: Noelle Holiday/Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Burning Lungs and Singing Skin

“I can't believe we’re doing this-” Noelle mused, as she looked at the supplies on her nightstand.

“Yeah me neither.” Susie said with a snort as she gathered the materials.

“I’d never guess, Noelle Holiday, Miss mayors daughter honor league supreme, would be with me, smoking pot.” Susie teased, Noelle only made a soft ‘psh’ sound in response. 

Yeah, she was right though, she’d never thought she would do something like this, especially in her teens in a little boring God-fearing Christianity up its ass town like hometown.

“You said your mom doesn’t get home for another four hours right?” she questioned, her eyes flicking from her hands to Noelle.

“Yup, definitely, she has a meeting about like, taxes or something.” Noelle said, causing them both to snicker softly.

“Okay, are ya ready?” Susie questioned, finishing carefully rolling the thick joint between her claws, Noelle nodded in anticipation, her eyes sparkling softly.

“Y-Yeah, I think so.” She replied, scooting closer to her girlfriend against the mattress they were seated on.

“Aight, I’m not gonna be mad if you don't wanna do it or anything, no pressure.” Susie said, her eyes flicking back up to the doe.

“Oh, nonono I want to! I’m just a little nervous.” She answered with a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of her neck.

“If you say so.” Susie said, shrugging a shoulder as she got out her lighter, flicking it a few times before it sparked alight, holding it to the tip of the joint until it was lit. Noelle watched in awe, leaning closer slightly.

“Okay, watch what I do, alright?” she said, Noelle nodded, watching intently as Susie raised the joint to her parted lips and started to inhale, she waited a few seconds before exhaling with a soft wheeze, a cloud of thick vapor escaping from the part of her lips.

“Woah.” Noelle mused, causing Susie to snicker softly.

“Mmkay, ya see what I just did? You inhale, then hold it in for like, five seconds, then let it out.” Susie explained, holding out the joint to her, Noelle taking it between two delicate fingers. She let out a shaky breath as she looked at it, Susie's face fell.

“Babe, you really don’t have to if you don't want to, I don't wanna force you.”

“Yeah, I know, I just- I read somewhere that it hurts, is that true?” She asked naively.

“I mean, yeah a little, but we have like, five water bottles, it won't hurt after you drink some.” Susie said with a shrug, Noelle nodded yet again, calming down slightly but not completely.

“Okay, g-gotcha.” 

Noelle sucked in a trembling breath before raising the joint to her lips anxiously, waiting a moment before inhaling, her eyes widening as her throat started to sting, small tears of reflex started to prick at the corners of her eyes as she held it in. She mentally counted to five as she let out a series of soft coughs through puffed cheeks, before exhaling in heady puffs in a fit of coughs, an impressive cloud of smoke filling the air around the teens.

“Woah- holy shit- Noelle, are you okay?” Susie said with concern, patting her back softly, Noelle nodded up at her weakly.

“You didn't have to take that big of a hit.” Susie said with a tilt of her head, tossing her a water bottle, Noelle eagerly popped the cap off and started to drink.

“A… Am I high now?” The doe rasped out, rubbing at her eyes with her free hand. Susie let out a chuckle, pushing a stray lock out of her girlfriend's face.

“Not yet, it takes a bit to take effect, but with that big of a toke you’ll be high as fuck in no time.” Susie said with a grin, Noelle returned it as excitement bubbled in her stomach, taking another sip of her water.

Around ten minutes had passed and the weed was starting to kick in, Noelle looked down at her hooves with a half lidded gaze, they looked like they were shrinking then growing back with every flick of her eyes, it almost felt like her skin was buzzing. Susie had smoked about half of the joint, and Noelle had surprisingly requested to take another few hits after awhile, this time she only coughed around half as much, which was still frankly quite a bit.

Susie mumbled something incoherent, her head now resting against Noelles lap softly.

“Y’know this uh- reminds me of one time where I got high with Kris and Ralsei.” She slurred in recollection.

“Wait- Ralsei? You smoked pot with Ralsei?!” Noelle inquired, her mouth falling agape.

“I know right? When I first asked him if he wanted to I thought I was gonna get a monologue about how I shouldn't do drugs or some shit but like- he just asked a few questions and was like ‘okay, sure!’ it was fucking nuts, we all like- totally trashed Kris’s room” Susie said with a hearty laugh, pitching her voice up a few octaves to imitate Ralsei’s voice, Noelle couldn’t help but laugh aswell.

“You’re one to talk though, I was surprised as hell when you said you wanted to smoke.”

“Hey, I’m not THAT innocent, you remember when I, uhh... um… I forgot what I was gonna say.” Noelle said with a snort, yeah, it had definitely kicked in by now.

“Oh oh! I got it, remember that one time I drank that cocktail at Jockington’s birthday party?” Susie only shook her head with a grin.

“Dude that was like- literally ten percent alcohol.” She retorted back.

“Whatever, I still drank it.” Noelle said, sticking out her tongue playfully, Susie mirroring it as she sat up.

“Mmkay, i'm gonna go raid your fridge, I’ll be back in a sec.” Susie said, giving a brief wave as she shut the door behind her.

Another few minutes had passed by the time Susie returned, Noelle greeted her with a slightly dazed smile as she entered.

“I gotcha a PBJ.” Susie spoke, tossing the sandwich towards her gently, it met her face with a yeasty slap.

“Thanks.” Noelle said as it fell onto her lap, raising it to her lips and taking a bite. She picked her phone back up with her free hand, swiping once with her thumb before starting to giggle, as she stared at her phone contently,  _ oh, stoned Noelle was cute. _

“Heh- what are you looking at.” Susie asked, quirking a brow as she sat down.

“Oh my God,  _ SUSIE _ \- look at this-” Noelle spoke, her laughs only getting louder, stray crumbs falling from her mouth as she flipped her phone around to reveal a candid photo of a dog getting hit in the face with a large burrito, Susie almost choked as her eyes flicked between her and the photo.

“pFFT- are you fucking kidding me-” she said as they both dissolved into a fit of laughter, only faltering after around a minute or so as they both caught their breath.

“That was the funniest shit I’ve ever seen.” Noelle mused, wiping a stray tear of amusement from her eye as she took another bite of her sandwich.

Susie blinked dumbly for a moment as her brain registered what was happening, her bloodshot eyes boring into Noelles before she shot up slightly in a belated reaction.

“Huh? Did you just cuss?” Susie said in slight shock.

“I didn’t think you were capable of that.” She added teasingly, Noelle tilted her head.

“What? You’ve heard me cuss before.”

“Psh- yeahh, but only like, ‘hell’ and stuff.”

“I guess you’re rubbing off on me.” 

“Oh really? Say fuck then, do it.” Susie said leaning in.

“Why don’t you  _ make me. _ ” The doe challenged with a dopey grin, Susie returning it almost instantly.

“Heheh, if you say so.” Susie replied before scooting in and connecting their lips in a firm kiss, Noelle kissed back, tangling her fingers in the saurians hair as she tossed her PBJ onto her nightstand

This was nothing entirely new for them, they had made out at least a dozen times since they started dating, they even got caught once by Toriel, that was- not an enjoyable talk they had afterwards.

Noelle scooted in closer pressing their bodies together lightly, Susie let out a low purr as her hand slid along her thigh before stopping just under the hem of her skirt giving a tantalizing squeeze to the soft flesh. The doe jolted softly in surprise at that, causing Susie to pull away from the kiss to Noelle’s dismay.

“Oh er- sorry, is that too much?” Susie inquired, Noelle shook her head, a starstruck expression gracing her face.

“Nono- it was nice.” Noelle slurred softly, her breath hot against Susie’s face, causing her to shiver softly.

“ _ M-maybe we should keep going…? _ ” Noelle mumbled almost inaudibly. Susie paused for a moment to process. Wait huh??? Is she for real-

“Wait, do you really want to- is this because of the weed?” Susie questioned.

“What? No, well- maybe a little but-” Noelle cut herself off in a brief giggle before continuing.

“I want too because I love you Susie, I’ve never felt this way about anyone... and- crap I’m too high to explain this- I just- I think you’re really special Susie.” Noelle slurred, nuzzling the taller girl's shoulder softly.

“Dude, you’re gonna make me cry or something.” Susie said, running her hands along her sides gingerly.

“I love you too, babe- I can’t say I’m really uh- super  _ experienced _ though.” The saurian admitted.

“You think I am? I’m like- frickin- mega deluxe virgin supreme.” Susie audibly laughed at that.

“Dude, you’re so fucking cute.” She mused.

“Me? You’re the cute one.” Noelle spoke before clumsily crashing her lips into Susie’s without a warning. Susie took a second to process before kissing back roughly, hefting the shorter girl into her lap. Noelle only made a soft ‘Mph!’ noise in response, before tightening her grip around her.

The pair continued to make out sloppily for about a minute before they pulled away, panting heavily, their faces completely flushed as they stared into each other's bloodshot eyes. Noelle grabbed Susie’s hands gently, leading them up to the hem of her shirt and giving her a determined look. Susie let out a shaky breath.

“You want me to-”

“Mhm.”

“I-If you say so.” Susie gently lifted the fabric over the doe’s head, tossing it to the side as she took in the view.

Susie looked down in awe, she wasn’t wearing a bra so her pert breasts were now on full display to her. Noelle flushed softly as she awaited a response.

“Can I uh- shit- can I-” Susie stumbled over her words like a clumsy toddler, specifically a stoned clumsy toddler.

“Touch them? Go ahead.” Noelle cut her off a little too eagerly, Susie thought for a moment before nodding,  _ yeah, that's what she wanted to do. _

“Uh, s… sorry- my hands are shaking.”

The saurian slowly reached forward and gingerly cupped the mounds with either hand, circling her thumbs around the areolas softly. Noelle's breath hitched as she arched her back slightly, Susie looked up at her in amazement. She didn’t like- moan or anything but the way her breath shuttered and her jaw hung open was so hot it almost pissed her off.

Noelle trailed a hand down to the bottom of the other girls hoodie, giving a soft tug as if asking permission. Susie simply nodded, raising her arms slightly to allow her to take it off. She did just that, giving it the same treatment as her shirt and tossing it to the floor. Before she could even think Susie had already unclipped her sports bra and tossed it away, leaving her chest bare.

“Heh, n-now we’re even.” She said with a grin.

Heat immediately rose to Noelle's cheeks as she stared down at her with a half lidded gaze, almost spacing out, Susie snickered softly.

“You’re fucking adorable.” 

“Hhhhhnnn-” Was all Noelle could muster as she nestled into her girlfriends shoulder, her legs trembling softly against her lap.

“God, your boobs are so big and nice, I wish mine were like that.” She slurred, feeling along the undersides of them, the scales smooth against her fingertips. frankly, she didn't think she would be able to say anything like that if she wasn’t completely baked.

“What? Naw, yours are perfect.” Susie snorted, placing a delicate kiss on her forehead, Noelle only let out a soft hum in response.

“Crap- I need-” Noelle started with a gentle whimper.

“Can we get out of these, please?” She inquired, grabbing a fistful of her skirt in either hand.

“Fuck yes.”

The pair both hastily discarded their bottoms and undergarments and tossed them aside, peering back over at each other in what could only be described as a completely buzzed lust.

The current situation finally registered in Noelle’s brain after about ten seconds and the heat returned to her cheeks as she looked down at herself then back up at Susie, who couldn't help but blush a little herself.

“Woah.” The saurian mused softly, gripping at the sheets below, Noelle nodded in agreement, scooting closer to her girlfriend and lifting one of her hands to press it to her cheek.

“You’re gorgeous.” The doe hummed, Susie grinned softly.

“Psh, not as gorgeous as you.” She retorted, sliding her hands down to her hips.

Noelle flushed even more as an idea entered her head, she swallowed anxiously before starting to speak.

“U-um, can I uh- touch you?” Noelle inquired nervously getting quieter at the ladder, the other girl nodded fervently, giving her a little more confidence.

Noelle inhaled deeply as she slowly inched her hand downwards, taking a moment to feel around her inner thighs before reaching her destination. 

“Hm…” she mused, trying to think of whatever the fuck she was supposed to do.

She gave Susie one last glance before pressing her thumb against her clit experimentally, slowly starting to circle it. Susie shuttered softly with relief as she leaned back against the headboard.  _ Wow _ , just that look on her girlfriends face was almost enough to make her cream herself. A determined look grazed the doe’s face as she quickened her pace, starting to probe at her entrance with her index. She slowly slid a digit inside of her, finding no resistance, she slid another in,  _ there _ . Susie grunted softly, starting to grind against her hand.

“ _ Noelle- _ ” she muttered quietly, opening her bloodshot eyes to peer up at her.

A smirk threatened Noelle’s lips as she started to curl her fingers up against her g spot gingerly, Susie's quickened breaths encouraging her to fasten her pace.

“I-is this good?”

Susie could only nod haphazardly, her maw hung open as she gripped the sheets below her tightly. Both her and Noelle were too baked to notice she had pierced through the thin fabric like paper with her claws.

Noelle continued her ministrations, now pumping her fingers in and out of the taller girl's entrance, her thumb still trained against her clit, rubbing at it in small circles threatening to send her over the edge. Her wrist was getting tired, but she couldn't care less.

Slick noises and labored breaths filled the room as they went on, Noelle thought for a moment before adding a third finger, Susie reacting with a sharp intake of breath and slurred string of curses. She would have been embarrassed for being so noisy if she could focus on literally anything else then the fact that she was literally getting finger-fucked by her girlfriend.

God, it was all too much- she couldn't- Susie let out one last groan, throwing her head back, her back arched like a rainbow as her orgasm took over. Her walls spasmed around Noelle's fingers as her essence gushed out of her in small rivulets down the doe’s wrist. Noelle could only look down at her in awe as pride pooled in the pit of her stomach, she couldn't believe it- she actually did it!

Susie rode out her climax for what felt like an hour, but in reality was more like thirty seconds, waves of euphoria washing over her in the best way possible.

Susie panted heavily as she basked in the afterglow of what was definitely the most intense orgasm she’s ever had. She could feel a small trail of drool that had dripped down her chin in her dazed state,  _ gross _ , she wiped it away with her arm haphazardly.

“Shit- that was- wow.” She said with a huff, Noelle beamed at that, there was a comfortable silence among them for a few moments before Susie perked up.

“Your turn!” She said, tackling the shorter girl onto the mattress. Noelle made a soft ‘oomph!’ sound as she hit the cushions. 

“Wh- huh?” She mused, blinking dumbly, Susie snorted.

“It’s  _ your turn, _ dumbass! To like- uhh, get sexxed up or whatever.” 

“Pfft- ‘sexxed up’?” 

“You know what I mean!” Susie abruptly crashed her lips into Noelle's. The doe took a moment to process before kissing back, cupping her face in her palms. The pair broke apart after a few seconds, a string of saliva connecting them briefly as they pulled away.

“Mm, do you mind if I um, use my mouth?” Susie said, averting her gaze in slight embarrassment, Noelle tilted her head in confusion.

“What are you- oh, OH- yeah, go ahead.” She replied, the latter making her blush softly.

Susie grinned as she moved down slowly, running her hands down her girlfriend's body until she reached her thighs, pushing them apart gently. The saurian took a moment to admire her folds, heat almost radiating from her core as she leaned in. She had seen enough random pornos to kind of know what to do, but that didn't take away from the fact that she was a complete virgin.

She inhaled sharply before placing a broad lick along her slit. Noelle whimpered, reflexively bucking her hips forward, which Susie took as a sign to keep going. She gripped Noelle’s thighs softly as she experimentally started to lick around her entrance, her fluids tangy yet mellow against her tongue. She grinned softly against her before abruptly pushing her lengthy tongue inside of her. Noelle gasped, backing up slightly.

“Wh- what WAS that?” she questioned in slight shock, Susie chuckled before sticking out her tongue with an exaggerated ‘blehh’ noise, it was around five inches long, glistening with a mixture of saliva and Noelle’s juices. 

“I’m a lizard, ya dingus.” She said frankly.

“Ohhh- right.” Noelle replied, remembering all the times she had damn near accidentally shoved it down her throat while they were kissing.

“Aaanyways-” Susie cut herself off as she buried her mouth back into her sex, causing Noelle to let out a soft mewl which went straight to Susie’s ego.

The saurian circled her clit a few times before meeting her entrance again and slowly starting to thrust her tongue in and out of her. Noelle tangled her fingers in the taller girl's hair, letting out a series of breathy moans and whimpers as her mind went blank with pure bliss.

Susie thought for a moment before sliding her hands below her and lifting her hips slightly to get a better angle. Noelle gasped softly in surprise but quickly disregarded it as Susie continued her ministrations.

A particularly rough movement of her tongue made Noelle reflexively tighten her grip, causing her to tug Susie’s hair softly with a whimper. An almost predatorial growl resonated in the saurians chest as she quickened her pace. 

“ _ F-Fuck!, Susie- _ ” The doe gasped out, Susie’s head perked up at that, she did it! She got her to say fuck! She would have made a teasing remark about it but her mouth was kinda, uh- occupied.

She’s never felt this way before, Noelle felt her orgasm rapidly grow closer as she rolled her hips forward desperately.

With one last buck of her hips she cried out her lover's name as her orgasm took over, her legs trembling in Susie’s grip as she rode out the strong waves of pleasure zipping through her body.

She calmed down after around half a minute, Susie grinned, giving her one last broad lick causing her to whine from over stimulation. Susie sat up, pressing a surprisingly gentle kiss to her forehead.

“Are you okay?”

“I- I’m better than okay.” Susie let out a low chuckle at that.

“I was hella nervous i'm surprised I didn’t like- accidentally bite you or something”

“Wow, was that really your first time?”

“No? I’ve been nervous before.” Susie said with a squint, Noelle facepalmed.

“Oh my gosh- no, Susie, I meant-”

“OHH- you mean- yeah, yeah it was.” 

Noelle simply shook her head with a smile, wrapping her arms around her in an embrace, which Susie graciously accepted.

“You were really good too, fuck- I think that was the best thing I’ve ever felt.”

“Same” Noelle replied simply, burying her face in the taller girl's chest with a hum, she’s wanted to do that for so long.

“We still gotta clean up y’know,” Susie pointed out, causing Noelle to groan, she lifted her head to peer around the room at the various objects Susie brought over.

“Can’t we do that in like- ten minutes?”

“Bet.”

**Author's Note:**

> mmk sorry everyone I'll pack up my shit and go to horny jail, hope y'all enjoyed.


End file.
